


Kiss

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Finn, Poe and a first kiss. And a second and a third.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing snippet, because I can.

Finn's eyes are closed, the feel and taste of Poe's lips lingering on his own. 

"Finn?" 

"Yes," he answers, his voice sounding oddly hoarse to his ears.  

It had been such a small kiss, a brush of lips over his, barely there before they were gone again, but still it made his heart flutter like a captured bird in his chest. 

"Open your eyes." 

"I don't want to." 

"Why?" 

"I don't want this to be another dream." 

He feels the brush of lips over his again. Firmer this time and he feels the soft wetness of Poe's tongue, lapping over his bottom lip. 

Finn presses in closer and opens his mouth, inviting Poe to deepen the kiss something Poe doesn't hesitate to do. 

The tongue that slips into his mouth is warm and wet, and slightly demanding. Finn's heart starts beating even faster and he thinks that maybe it'll jump out of his chest, but he really doesn't mind that. 

Poe pulls back, his warm breath ghosting across Finn's face. 

"Did that feel like it was a dream?" 

"Yes." 

"Really?" There's a surprised note in Poe's voice. 

"I've dreamt this, I know I have." 

Poe cradles his face with his hands. 

"What would it take to convince you that isn't a dream?" 

"Put your arms around me?" 

Poe immediately complies, and Finn feels the solid weight of Poe's arms around his waist as he puts his own around Poe's shoulders and the warmth of their chests pressed closely together. 

"What else?" Poe whispers. 

"Kiss me again and never stop."


End file.
